


Мне бы крылья, чтобы укрыть тебя

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Миди. Низкий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fairy, Gen, Kid Ashley, Pre-Canon, Torchwood Fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Эшли — Избранная. Фейри никогда не отказываются от выбранных ими детей человеческих...





	Мне бы крылья, чтобы укрыть тебя

**Author's Note:**

> преканон; фейри такие, какими они были показаны в «Торчвуд» 1*06 «Маленькие миры»

_«Мне бы крылья, чтобы укрыть тебя;_  
Мне бы вьюгу, чтоб убаюкала;  
Мне бы звёзды, чтоб осветить твой путь;  
Мне б увидеть сон твой когда-нибудь»  
Женя Любич, «Колыбельная тишины» 

Хелен не любила срезанные цветы. Оторванные от земли, они медленно и мучительно умирали в вазах, и никто не слышал их безмолвный крик.

Но, заметив на столе фиалки, Хелен почувствовала озноб, пробежавший ледяной волной по позвоночнику, совсем по другой причине. Сиреневые лепестки пахли свежестью, на некоторых были видны крупные капли росы. Обычно эти цветы воспринимались как символ скромности, невинности и верности.

О другом значении фиалок часто забывали. Иногда они обозначали смерть. Хелен понимала: это предупреждение. И немного злилась на себя: она всю жизнь работала с абнормалами, можно было догадаться, что Эшли рассказывала о своих маленьких зелёных друзьях с крыльями не просто так. И что она ничего не придумала: когда с рождения окружён необычными существами, необходимость в воображаемых друзьях отпадает.

Иногда Хелен гадала, насколько велики были шансы, что Эшли окажется обычной девочкой. Как-то, когда за окнами особняка завывал ветер и сверкали молнии, она поделилась этими мыслями с Джеймсом.

Тот улыбнулся, мягко и вместе с тем печально, и ответил:

— Милая, в тот день, когда мы ввели себе сыворотку из ключевой крови, мы перестали быть людьми. Я имею в виду, буквально. Ты, я, Джон — мы стали абнормалами. И Эшли…

— …дочь двух из них, — мрачно закончила Хелен.

Появление Эшли на свет стало настоящим чудом, особенно с точки зрения естественных наук. Когда Хелен спрашивали (слава небесам, очень редко), как она решилась завести ребёнка при такой большой занятости (и без мужа, однако подобные нетактичные замечания себе позволяли лишь те, кто плохо знал Хелен и не представлял, на что она способна), она говорила про преемственность поколений и усталость от одиночества. И никому не признавалась, что ещё её очень интересовало, как перетасуется генная колода. 

Недавно Эшли исполнилось десять. И пусть в её крови присутствовали те же маркеры, что и у Друитта, телепортироваться она не могла. Её способности будто спали, но Хелен решила — это к лучшему. По крайней мере, пока Эшли носилась на велосипеде по улицам Старого города, Хелен знала, где её искать. Говорить ей, что она слишком мала, чтобы ездить одной, что на улице может быть опасно, смысла не имело никакого. Эшли ничего и никого не боялась. К тому же запертые двери не представляли для неё проблем с семилетнего возраста.

Она часами спорила с Двуликим о каких-то вещах, понятных лишь им двоим, кормила хищного кальмара и каждый день говорила с русалкой Салли на языке жестов, которому Хелен её совершенно точно не учила. Да и узнала Хелен об этом совершенно случайно.

Она забыла папку с расписанием кормления единорогов на уровне с обитателями морских (и не только) глубин. Выйдя из лифта, Хелен увидела, что Эшли сидела на полу, поджав босые ноги, и оживлённо жестикулировала. Салли отвечала ей, и на мгновение Хелен залюбовалась плавностью её движений. А потом Эшли обернулась и тут же сникла, явно ожидая, что её отругают — она должна была заниматься математикой вместе с Генри. Хелен не сомневалась, что он уже сделал оба варианта домашних заданий. Маленький джентльмен.

— Не сиди на холодной плитке, застудишься, — спокойно сказала она.

Эшли кивнула, встала и пробежала мимо неё к лестнице. Салли постучала по стеклу, чтобы привлечь внимание Хелен. А потом показала, медленно, чтобы Хелен точно её поняла: «Береги свою девочку, Магнус. Она одарённая». Казалось, её взгляд пронизывал насквозь, и от этого по спине невольно бежал холодок. Хелен кивнула, схватила лежащую на столе папку и поспешила наверх.

Ещё несколько дней предупреждение Салли не выходило у неё из головы. Вероятно, уже тогда Хелен подсознательно начала волноваться за Эшли. Сейчас, рассматривая фиалки, свежие, благоухающие, она гадала, когда всё это началось.

Наверное, два года назад, когда она решила, что домашнее обучение — это хорошо, но Эшли была нужна хоть какая-то социализация. В переводе на простой английский: Хелен не знала, чем Эшли захочет заниматься, когда вырастет, будет ли работать в Убежище вместе с ней или пожелает отправиться куда-то ещё, но в любом случае навык общения с кем-то помимо абнормалов и Генри очень ей пригодился бы. К тому же иногда спасение какого-нибудь редкого вида зависело от самых обычных людей. Для этого надо было уметь с ними договариваться и при необходимости идти на компромиссы. Кроме того, Хелен несколько пугало, что Эшли ни к кому не проявляла симпатии и сострадания, кроме неё и Генри. Со временем отсутствие эмпатии могло превратиться в немотивированную агрессию. А второго Джона Друитта Вселенная не выдержит.

Хелен выбрала школу Святой Елены по двум причинам: она находилась в двадцати минутах езды от Убежища, а учителя отличались безграничным терпением. Однако их терпение всё-таки имело какие-то пределы, потому что на третий день Хелен вызвали к директрисе — Эшли укусила свою одноклассницу Грейси Миллер, и её отстранили от учёбы на неделю.

— Почему? — спокойно поинтересовалась Хелен, когда они шли домой. На юбке Эшли красовалось красное пятно (Хелен надеялась, что это вишнёвый сок), колготки были порваны, а в волосах застряли травинки.

— Грейси взяла мою тетрадь для рисования. И сказала, что единорогов не существует.

— Милая, мы же договаривались: никаких разговоров об Убежище в школе. Это секрет.

— Я укусила её, потому что она порвала рисунок.

Хелен вздохнула.

— Я уверена, что она сделала это нечаянно.

Эшли задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу и спросила:

— А мне обязательно ходить в школу? Ты можешь всему научить меня дома.

— Тебе не помешают друзья. Мы говорили об этом, помнишь?

— У меня есть друзья.

— Генри не считается. Он тебе как брат.

— У меня есть друзья, кроме Генри. Они мне столько интересного рассказывают!

Хелен мягко улыбнулась.

— Я бы не отказалась с ними познакомиться.

Эшли покачала головой.

— Они не любят взрослых. И не будут с тобой разговаривать. Прости.

Следующие два года прошли без инцидентов: Хелен всё-таки удалось втолковать дочери, что кусать других людей не следует. Правда, она подозревала, что на Эшли повлиял не моральный аспект вопроса, а та его часть, которая касалась здоровья. Хелен объяснила, что не все люди соблюдают правила личной гигиены и ходят к врачам, когда болеют, так что вонзать зубы во что попало — большой риск. Можно подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, а не у всех абнормалов есть иммунитет к человеческим болезням. Эшли обещала, что ни за что не станет подвергать риску обитателей Убежища, и поэтому больше не будет кусаться. 

А потом Хелен снова вызвали к директрисе. На перемене Брианна Адлер пролила сок на блузку Эшли, и они подрались. В результате Брианна упала с лестницы и сломала ногу. Другие ученицы утверждали, что её столкнули. И что они видели, что это сделала Эшли.

— Мама, это не я, — клялась та. — Это мои друзья. Им не понравилось, что Брианна стала меня задирать.

— Те самые друзья, — нахмурившись, уточнила Хелен, — которые не любят взрослых?

— Ну да.

На этот раз Эшли отстранили на месяц. Она не расстроилась — по крайней мере, с виду — и гоняла по улицам на велосипеде от рассвета до заката. Хелен не стала сажать её под домашний арест: она чувствовала, что дочь не лгала, настаивая, что никого не толкала. Скорее всего, Брианна просто споткнулась. А Эшли свалила вину на воображаемых друзей, потому что считала, что Хелен ей не поверит: они с Брианной подрались, и Эшли стояла рядом, когда та упала.

— Детка, ты знаешь, что я всегда на твоей стороне? Если тебя что-то тревожит, ты всегда можешь со мной поделиться, — сказала Хелен, когда Эшли вернулась с очередной прогулки, вымазанная грязью с ног до головы.

— Я помню, мамочка, — откликнулась Эшли и унеслась мыться. То, что в шесть лет она прочитала том детской энциклопедии, посвященный биологии, а также микробам и вирусам, явно не прошло даром.

Месяц пролетел незаметно, и Эшли снова пошла в школу. Она не горела желанием возвращаться туда, но Хелен была непреклонна:

— Очень важно ладить с теми, кто тебя окружает. Дай им шанс, и, вероятно, они тебя не разочаруют.

Эшли хмыкнула и молча закинула рюкзак на плечо.

Хелен не удивилась, когда через три часа ей позвонила миссис Хиггинс, преподавательница испанского, и попросила срочно приехать. Кто-то разрисовал её класс, использовав кровь дохлых голубей, пока она обедала. 

— И вы обвиняете мою дочь? — почти прошипела Хелен.

— Сегодня она получила плохую оценку, доктор Магнус. И заявила, что я об этом пожалею.

Воображаемые друзья Эшли определённо выходили из-под контроля. Хелен заставила её отмыть стены и пол от голубиной крови, а потом отвезла домой.

— Ты наказана. До завтрашнего утра я запрещаю тебе покидать свою комнату, ясно?

— Куда уж яснее, — буркнула Эшли, но послушно поднялась наверх.

Хелен отправилась на поиски Генри и нашла его в комнате, где они держали инструменты. Сидя в углу, он возился со старым калькулятором.

— Можно тебя отвлечь на минутку? — позвала Хелен.

Генри поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, док.

— Эшли при тебе упоминала о своих друзьях? Тех, кому не нравится, когда её кто-то обижает?

— Она часто о них рассказывает, — ответил Генри.

— А ты их видел?

— Нет. Они показываются только избранным, а я им не нужен. Но я слышал, как шелестят их крылья.

— Крылья? — переспросила Хелен. — Ты ничего не путаешь?

— Нет. Они маленькие, зелёные и умеют летать, — объяснил Генри, вновь взявшись за отвёртку. — Их смех звучит как музыка.

— Это странно, ты не находишь?

Генри беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Ну, они из другого мира, не нашего. Эшли говорит, что они путешествуют по времени и знают всё про прошлое и будущее.

— Что-то я не уверена, что они желают Эшли добра, — пробормотала Хелен. — Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, но не забудь, что обед через два часа, ладно?

На следующий день Эшли вышла из своей комнаты как ни в чём ни бывало, с энтузиазмом проглотила завтрак и заторопилась на остановку.

— Не хочу пропустить автобус в девять пятнадцать. У нас сегодня контрольная по английскому, а Грейси обещала поделиться своими записями. 

«Грейси Миллер? Это интересно, в первом классе они друг друга терпеть не могли, — подумала Хелен. — Неужели они подружились?»

— Удачи, милая.

Эшли помахала рукой и выбежала за дверь. На наказание она не обиделась, и это было хорошо. Хелен решила, что побеседует с ней о зелёных друзьях с крыльями позже. Тем более что в кабинете её ждал Генри, чтобы она проверила его знания по географии: последнюю неделю они проходили климат в разных странах, и Хелен учила его находить на картах моря и океаны.

Генри почему-то топтался под дверью, словно не решался войти.

— Что случилось? — спросила Хелен.

— Там… там цветы.

— Цветы?

Хелен вошла и тут же поняла, что так напугало Генри: на столе, крестах, полу лежали розы цвета пролитой крови. Пахли они удушающе сладко. На мгновение Хелен показалось, что она услышала смех — как будто нежно прозвенели колокольчики.

Да уж. Друзья Эшли не были плодом её живого воображения. И Хелен не имела ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать.

***

Разумеется, по описанию Генри она догадывалась, кем могли быть существа с крыльями и мелодичным смехом, но прежде Хелен не сталкивалась с этим видом фейри. Она попросила Бигфута убрать цветы, набрала номер Джеймса и, когда тот поднял трубку, вкратце обрисовала ему ситуацию.

— Да, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Это фейри.

— Они не похожи на представителей Летнего и Зимнего дворов, — сказала Хелен.

— О, это отдельный вид фейри. Они дети времени и исчезнут лишь тогда, когда исчезнет оно. Вечные дети с набором смертельных шуток в запасе. И они так же жестоки, как дети Земли.

Хелен ощутила, как стремительно тает её терпение. 

— Чего они хотят от моей дочери? — прорычала она.

— Пока ничего, — успокаивающим тоном произнёс Джеймс, — но в школе лучше намекнуть, что обижать Эшли не стоит. 

— Это вряд ли поможет. У моей девочки характер не подарок, и она не стесняется его демонстрировать.

— А ты не думала отправить Генри учиться вместе с ней? — предложил Джеймс. — Когда вы приезжали ко мне в гости на прошлое Рождество, я заметил, что он положительно на неё влияет. Для Эшли важно его мнение. Мне кажется, если их будет двое, у Эшли отпадёт необходимость доказывать всем, что она сильная, да и приставать к ней перестанут: дразнить двоих не так интересно, как какого-то одного.

— Я согласна, — Хелен устало потёрла переносицу. — Но есть две проблемы. Первая — Генри ещё не полностью контролирует свои превращения. Гигантского волка в классе преподаватели не оценят. 

— А вторая проблема?

— В школе Эшли учатся одни девочки. Я не заостряла на этом факте внимания, мне было важно, что там отличные учителя, которые искренне любят детей. И что Эшли сможет ездить в школу на автобусе без пересадок и не переходить при этом дорогу. Ты же знаешь, она очень самостоятельная девочка. 

— Иногда даже чересчур, — добродушно заметил Джеймс.

— Я найду школу со смешанным обучением. И Генри делает успехи. Но на это уйдёт месяц, а то и два. Я боюсь, что если временно заберу Эшли домой, все усилия по развитию навыков общения с другими людьми пойдут насмарку. Она почти подружилась с Грейси Миллер. Учитывая, что из-за конфликта Эшли с ней меня вызывали к директрисе первый раз, это самое настоящее чудо.

— Тогда пусть Эшли спокойно доучится на прежнем месте до зимних каникул. И попросит фейри, чтобы они никому не причиняли вреда.

Хелен от всего сердца молилась, чтобы этот план сработал. И когда она начала верить, что всё обойдётся, погибла учительница Эшли по физике.

Её обнаружили во второй половине дня в пустом классе. По нему словно прошёлся ураган: столы и стулья были перевёрнуты, плакаты с Рене Декартом и Марией Кюри сорваны со стен, растения сметены с подоконников. Обрывки и осколки глиняных горшков густо усеивали пол. Миссис Смит лежала в середине комнаты, а изо рта выглядывали алые розовые лепестки. Цветы так тесно забили ей горло, что бедная женщина умерла от удушья.

— Эшли, ты и миссис Смит… у вас всё было нормально на уроке этим утром? — осторожно поинтересовалась Хелен.

— Миссис Смит выгнала меня из класса, потому что я рисовала вместо того, чтобы слушать её скучные объяснения, — пожаловалась Эшли. Смерть учительницы её ни капли не огорчила, и Хелен повторяла про себя, что это влияние фейри.

— На уроках принято внимательно слушать учителей, — вслух сказала она.

— Я прочитала весь учебник, — возразила Эшли. — И мне очень хотелось нарисовать моих друзей.

— Покажешь рисунок? — тихо попросила Хелен.

Эшли достала из рюкзака альбом.

— Только не помни его. Это подарок.

Хелен долго рассматривала нарисованную Эшли картинку: три фейри кружились над кустом красных роз и выглядели точно так, как она описала их Генри. Крылья фейри напоминали стрекозиные, а улыбки походили на недружелюбный оскал.

— Красиво, — произнесла Хелен.

— Спасибо, мама. Моим друзьям рисунок тоже понравился, — произнесла Эшли, а затем добавила то, от чего у Хелен сердце провалилось в желудок: — Они звали меня с собой. В их мире можно веселиться день и ночь и не надо делать домашние задания. Здорово, правда?

Хелен промолчала и лишь сильнее сжала ладонь дочери.

***

— Джеймс, они хотят забрать её в свой мир, — выпалила она, едва тот успел выдохнуть: «Алло».

— Тебе Эшли так сказала?

— Да. Как их остановить? Я перерыла всю библиотеку, но не нашла ничего, что способно их прогнать. Или убить.

— Это потому, что их невозможно убить. Они дети времени, а время всегда было, есть и будет.

— Что случится с Эшли, если они её заберут?

— Она станет такой же бессмертной, как они. Навсегда останется ребёнком, которому никогда не надоест играть. — Джеймс замолк на секунду и добавил: — Фейри не могут заставить Эшли уйти с ними силой. Этого ты можешь не бояться.

— Я хочу, чтобы они оставили её в покое.

— Увы. Ты их не прогонишь, пока они сами не пожелают уйти. Фейри не знают ни жалости, ни милосердия, поэтому ты не сумеешь их уговорить или воззвать к их совести. Им можно предложить что-то в обмен, но человеческое дитя для них — самое большое сокровище, и они не променяют его ни на золото, ни на серебро, ни на самые дорогие украшения. 

— Я могу предложить им себя.

— Им не нужны взрослые.

— И что мне делать? Безропотно отдать свою дочь, чтобы больше никогда её не увидеть?

Хелен глубоко вдохнула, чтобы успокоиться и не сорваться на крик.

— Время ещё есть, — наконец сказал Джеймс. — Я позвоню Эзре из Шотландского дома. Если кто-то и знает способ, как перехитрить фейри, так это он. Держись, ладно? Мы поможем Эшли, обещаю.

«Никогда не давай клятв, которые не сможешь исполнить», — подумала Хелен и повесила трубку.

Тем вечером она попросила Эшли не разговаривать с крылатыми друзьями:

— Это временно, солнышко. Они сделали очень плохую вещь и должны понять, что не стоит так поступать, если они ценят твою дружбу.

И сразу после этого в кабинете Хелен появились фиалки, угроза и предупреждение одновременно. Фейри не планировали сдаваться.

***

Спала Хелен беспокойно, ворочаясь и сминая простыни. Перед ней плыло лицо русалки Салли. Её губы беззвучно шевелились.

Язык жестов особенный, вдруг подумалось Хелен. То, как в нём образуются слова, отличается от всех других языков. Салли не понимала многих вещей из мира людей и старалась объяснить как можно больше из культуры русалок, поэтому они с Хелен постепенно выработали свой язык жестов, лишь отдалённо напоминающий американский.

Салли сказала: «Избранная». Не «Одарённая». Она пыталась предупредить Хелен об опасности.

Кто бы знал, по какому принципу фейри выбирают детей. Неужели Эшли была настолько несчастна и одинока?

***

Ждать и ничего не предпринимать было не в привычках Хелен. Она переписывалась с Домами в Европе и Азии, писала библиотекам и коллекционерам редких книг.

Эшли сидела дома и дулась, но Хелен сознавала: если она отпустит её в школу, если кто-то случайно толкнет её, скажет обидное слово, не миновать новой смерти. Никто не заслужил, чтобы его убивали цветы.

— Генри, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Хелен пристально на него посмотрела, и мальчик уставился на свои ноги. Чёрт, кажется, со строгим взглядом она переборщила. — Пока Эшли опасно находиться в школе. Ты не мог бы её как-то отвлечь? Ну, чтобы она не скучала. А после нового года вы будете учиться вместе. 

— Я буду учиться в настоящей школе? — неверяще прошептал Генри.

— Да. Ты прекрасно себя контролируешь. Я тобой очень горжусь, — ответила Хелен и не солгала. Генри и правда делал успехи и теперь мог превращаться по желанию без риска кого-нибудь напугать.

— Ух ты. Я буду очень стараться, док! 

И Генри постарался. За следующую неделю они с Эшли перекрасили её комнату в пурпурный цвет (краска поверх обоев смотрелась по меньшей мере странно, но было в этом что-то безумно творческое), взорвали духовку на кухне (никто не пострадал), накормили единорога незрелыми яблоками (Хелен впервые в жизни видела у этого животного понос) и разбили несколько тарелок, когда пытались приготовить праздничный ужин для Бигфута. 

Убежище осталось стоять на месте, и Хелен расценивала это как большую удачу.

Цветы в её кабинете появлялись каждый вечер. Кипарис, красные розы и, конечно, фиалки. Хелен начинала недолюбливать сиреневый цвет.

А в комнатах ниоткуда возникал ветер, трепал занавески, сшибал на пол книги и нёс с собой запах соли и гниющих водорослей.

Фейри теряли терпение. И Хелен никому на свете не призналась бы в этом, но ей было страшно.

Переписка с главами Убежищ и библиотеками не принесла положительных результатов: все сходились во мнении, что победить фейри силой не выйдет, и если сопротивляться их желанию забрать человеческое дитя, будет только хуже.

У Хелен появилось ощущение, что над их с Эшли головами тикают невидимые часы, а время утекает, как песок.

— Мама, — призналась Эшли, когда они вместе пересаживали хищные кустики в кадки побольше, — ты запретила мне разговаривать с друзьями, и я не разговариваю. Но они говорят со мной.

— И что же они тебе говорят? — выдавила Хелен. Горло сдавило, и она закашлялась, будто собираясь выплюнуть розовые лепестки.

Эшли сделала углубление в земле и с осторожностью воткнула туда первый кустик. Главным было не касаться верхних листьев, где клацали мелкие и острые зелёные зубы.

— Они говорят, что в их мире всегда светит солнце. Что там сколько угодно сладостей и игрушек.

— Ты вроде не любишь сладкое? — Хелен воткнула в другую кадку второй куст, и тот щёлкнул зубами в опасной близости от её пальцев. — И играть в куклы.

— Не люблю. Но они очень хотят со мной полетать. Понимаешь, там у меня тоже будут крылья. Ещё они говорят, что цветочный нектар вкуснее всего на свете. Можно? Можно я поиграю с ними немножко? Мама, пожалуйста.

— Не сегодня. Мы должны пересадить все кусты, иначе они заболеют и засохнут.

— Тогда можно я потом накормлю их мясом?

— Конечно, детка. Я разморозила немного говядины.

— Ура! — просияла Эшли и перешла к новой кадке.

Хелен откашлялась. На пол опустилось несколько кроваво-красных лепестков.

***

Телефон зазвонил резко, выкинув Хелен из сна. Она протянула руку и взяла трубку; сердце заколотилось, мешая нормально дышать.

— Джеймс? Почему так долго?

— Эзра предпочитает всё рассказывать при личной встрече. За бутылкой виски.

— Только не говори, что вы ушли в совместный запой. 

— Почти. И мне кажется, что я до сих пор пьян. Видишь ли, у Эзры был племянник. Тоже Избранный. Фейри забрали его, и Эзра не в состоянии говорить об этих созданиях на трезвую голову.

— Что он сообщил?

— То же, что я тебе уже сказал. Фейри не уговорить, не подкупить, не убить.

— Значит, надежды нет?

— Почему же нет. Есть. Всё зависит от тебя. Я сказал тебе, что фейри не забирают детей силой, верно?

— Да. 

— Дело в том, что они не могут заставить ребёнка уйти с ними. Избранный должен на это согласиться и покинуть мир людей добровольно. Только так и никак иначе. Старая магия, или что-то в этом духе.

— И как это поможет мне и Эшли?

— Если ты уговоришь её остаться, фейри уйдут и больше никогда вас не побеспокоят.

— Так просто. Где-то есть подвох.

— Главный подвох — сама Эшли. Она должна захотеть остаться с тобой, Хелен. Захотеть этого по-настоящему. Я не уверен, что она осознаёт до конца, что случится, если она согласится уйти в мир фейри. Она никогда не сможет вернуться назад.

— Чёрт.

— Вот именно. Желаю тебе удачи.

— Спасибо. Мне пригодится вся удача, что есть на свете.

***

Хелен встала рано утром. Приготовила любимый завтрак Эшли и Генри — блинчики с клубничным джемом и карамельным сиропом. Разлила по кружкам горячий чай с мятой и листьями земляники.

Эшли и Генри спустились по лестнице, весело смеясь, их пальцы и лица были перепачканы чем-то, подозрительно похожим на сажу.

— Признавайтесь, что ещё вы взорвали, бесенята?

— Это был калькулятор, — вздохнул Генри.

— Я даже спрашивать не буду, как вы умудрились сотворить такое с техникой, которую в принципе невозможно сломать. Быстро идите мыть руки, а то блинчики остынут.

— Никто не любит холодные блинчики, — наставительно произнесла Эшли. — Тот, кто последний добежит до ванной, всю неделю моет посуду! 

— Эй, так нечестно! У тебя была фора!

…Блинчики исчезли с тарелок за пару минут. А вот самой Хелен еда в горло не лезла. Она не знала, с чего начать разговор. Разговор, который решит судьбу Эшли и её собственную. Положение спас Генри, которому надоело молчать.

— Док, всё в порядке? Вы какая-то невесёлая.

— Просто задумалась.

— О чём, мама? — спросила Эшли.

— О твоих крылатых друзьях. Ты же знаешь, кто они такие? Их называют фейри.

— Красивое слово.

Хелен криво улыбнулась ей и продолжила:

— И они бессмертные.

— Они мне сказали, — перебила её Эшли. — И если я поиграю с ними, то тоже никогда не умру. Ты ведь разрешишь мне пойти к ним в гости?

— Солнышко, я бы с радостью разрешила тебе их навестить, но не всё так просто.

— Это значит «нет», я понимаю.

— Ты не права, родная. Понимаешь, фейри живут в том мире, куда обычные люди не могут попасть. Путь туда открыт лишь избранным. Таким, как ты. Но дело в том, что если ты пойдёшь с ними, но не сумеешь вернуться домой. Эта дорога работает в одну сторону. Если ты уйдёшь с фейри, то останешься у них навсегда.

Эшли поковыряла вилкой пустую тарелку, пытаясь собрать остатки сиропа.

— Разве это плохо? Они не смеются над тем, что я другая. И никогда меня не ругают.

Наверное, так себя чувствуешь, когда разбивается сердце: в горле образовался ком, и Хелен не сразу нашлась, что ответить. 

— Другая? Ты маленькая девочка, Эшли. Моя маленькая девочка, и я тебя очень люблю.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Но иногда мне кажется, что ты меня боишься. Как тогда, когда убили миссис Смит, а мне не было её жалко.

Хелен накрыла ладонь Эшли своей.

— Детка, ты не виновата, что не ощущаешь тех же эмоций, что остальные. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Ведь если бы беда случилась со мной или Генри, ты бы расстроилась, так?

— Я бы плакала.

— Вот видишь. А миссис Смит ты знала совсем недолго.

— Всё равно. Я хочу увидеть мир фейри. Там весело. Есть одна девочка, Жасмин. Раньше она была такой, как я, а потом её позвали жить в другой мир. Она говорит, что не жалеет о том, что согласилась. И не скучает. Там тепло, и весь день поют птицы, и нет времени. Не надо делать уроки и куда-то спешить.

— Эшли, милая, я не могу тебя удержать. Но если ты уйдёшь, я буду очень по тебе скучать. Ты — самое главное в моей жизни.

— Самое-самое?

Хелен желала бы сказать «да», но это было бы неправдой. Главным в её жизни было Убежище, хотя иногда это причиняло невыносимую боль. «Боже, но почему я не могу солгать своему ребёнку?».

— Эш, — Генри придвинулся ближе. — Ты мой лучший друг. Без тебя я буду один. Не с кем играть, некому показывать мои изобретения. Док обещала, что после Нового года мы будем учиться в одной школе. Но кто разрешит мне учиться одному? Я же оборотень. Превращусь в волка на уроке геометрии, вот будет шуму, представляешь?

Эшли хихикнула.

— Да, нашу учительницу хватил бы удар.

— Я очень хочу посмотреть на мир за стенами этого дома. Но мне страшно. А с тобой я ничего не боюсь.

— Ладно, — Эшли обняла его за плечи одной рукой. — Я бы тоже стала по тебе скучать. Ты меня понимаешь.

— Это значит, что ты остаёшься?

— Да, я остаюсь. Мама, можно мне ещё блинчиков?

***

Ночью, когда Хелен зашла в комнату Эшли, чтобы пожелать ей спокойной ночи, Эшли сказала:

— Они ушли. Мне будет их не хватать.

— Но у тебя есть Генри. И я, — мягко возразила Хелен. — А потом — будет весь мир. Пока этого достаточно.

— Можно Генри завтра покатается со мной? Я видела в сарае ещё один велосипед. 

— Можно. После того как Бигфут убедится, что этот велосипед не сломан. Спи.

— Спокойной ночи, мама.

И Хелен подумала: впервые за несколько лет она действительно будет спать без тревог.


End file.
